


Horripilation

by KylieBuchta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, Many friendships - Freeform, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieBuchta/pseuds/KylieBuchta
Summary: noun - literarynoun: horripilation; plural noun: horripilationsthe erection of hairs on the skin due to cold, fear, or excitement. (I.e.Goosebumps)Haruno Sakura could be anything she wanted.She decided to become a doctor.Join her in her journey to get her medical license and mess around with her friends, and maybe fall in love, just kidding….unless? No, who has time for that when she's 19 and entering Medical school....Apparently, Sakura severely underestimated what life after undergraduate school was going to be like, and now she has the friend's friends becoming her friends? And WHY do they call themselves the Akatsuki? they're just a bunch of young teachers whining about having to go back to school for another certification.





	Horripilation

Haruno Sakura could be anything she wanted.

She decided to be a doctor.

Her journey began when she moved to Amegakure at the small age of 7. For the next four years she lived in a small apartment with her Kaa-chan. Once she entered high school, she realized she needed to help her mom around the house, causing her to almost drop out of school due to the amount of missed days. Lucky for her, Ame High offered her a subsidized course track that allowed her to take community college courses to make up for credits lost.

It wasn’t as though she had some life altering experience or a family member was deathly ill, she just simply loved helping people and when she looked at the options on her high school career sheet, it was like all the pieces fell into place. No one believed little first year Sakura when she turned in the form.

Determined to prove them all wrong, and 130 credits later, she graduated a year early and enrolled at Amegakure University. Lucky for her, her credentials made her eligible for a major scholarship. All she had to do was pay for her own living expenses and work on campus.

So, she worked at the little school café on her off days and her classes were jam packed with credits so that she rarely had time for herself unless she planned accordingly. Itachi-san from her English course offered her his digital notes for her class, which she gratefully excepted. And Sasori-san from her Human Physiology Course often helped her by messaging her things like “What’s the purpose of the nervous system?” Or “What are the three major neuron types?”

Really, they were a blessing, she repaid them with free drinks at the café and giving them study guides for their respective courses.

Halfway through her first semester of her freshman year, two of her classes received special guest visits from the Sannin of Konohagakure, Orochimaru-san, who paved the way for molecular biologists and Organic chemists in their research, and Jiraiya-san, a world famous author known for his icha icha series rather than his publications on how societal views impact your mindset as you grow up and other Psychological Studies. She and a group of around 45 were called into a lecture hall later in the week and were given the rare opportunity to meet with Senju Tsunade herself, the world renown doctor who incorporated Gene Therapy into modern day medicines and is rumored to be working on something called the ‘Bionic Eye Series’.

She introduced the students to a new program that would be taking affect the year they were to start their residencies, if they maintained a high GPA and good reputation, they could be invited to join Konoha General for the first two years of their residency, subject to change depending on progress. Since Amegakure was one of the poorest countries when it came to medical advancement, this would allow for people to be properly trained. Tsunade went over some more details before the group went on their way to resume classes or responsibilities.

Sakura, becoming swamped with school and work, quickly forgot about the meeting, she whizzed through her first year, and was even on track to graduate early, though the blow to her health was a setback. At the end of her second year, she took the MCAT exams, it was hell. After she was done she slumped into the café and withered in the corner. A few minutes later and a hot chocolate was held in front of her nose, she looked up and accepted the drink.

“Were they that bad?” Itachi asked from the spot he took across from her. She took a gulp of her drink and looked at him.

“It wasn’t bad, I knew the material, but I was so stressed beforehand that I don’t even remember taking it, I’m so tired, I want to sleep.” She whined.

Itachi chuckled, “Why don’t you abstain from classes for a few days to recuperate? Sasori, Kakuzu, and I can turn in your hard copy work for you.” He suggested.

“That sounds amazing, I’ll take you up on that offer and sleep in tomorrow, can you drop by my dorm before your classes or should I just send a digital version for you to print out.”

“I’ll drop by around 11:45.”

“Sweet,” She sipped at her drink, “How’s trying to get a master's?”

He slumped slightly, “It’s an experience, I want nothing more than to go back to Konoha for summer break but I’ll have to take a summer class so my visit will be cut short to only a month.”

“Well, look at the bright side, you are on the fast track to graduating in two more years, ya know?!” She beamed.

“You remind me of my little brother’s best friend sometimes, with your bright attitude.” He looked out the window.

“The blonde with the hideous orange jacket?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yes, he’s around your age too, I think he’s starting his first year of college at Konoha University next semester.”

She whistled, “Nice! That’ll have a nice look on the resume.” She emptied her cup and fished for her wallet to hand him money for the drink. “Here you go.” He took the small bill from her and put it in his pocket, nodding in thanks.

“I think, from what you and Kisame have told me, that… what’s his name, Sasuke? Yeah him and I wouldn’t get along.” She smiled, as she remembered something, “Speaking of, how is Kisame? He’s still abroad in Kiri for his Marine Biology course right?”

Itachi nodded, “He’s fine, sent me a postcard a few days ago with a picture of him next to a shark, so I suppose he’s doing well in the class.” He smirked, “And if I’m being honest, I would have thought you’d get a crush on my little Otouto.”

She made a face, “All Uchiha are pretty, have you seen your mother? She’s got nothing on your little brat of a brother. And Shisui is hot too, in a boyish way. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Why not?”

“Because 1) you find a blue shark man to be attractive and 2) we’d be having a different conversation if you found your family members attractive, Alabama-san”

“What’s an Alabama?” He tilted his head, “And you’re right, I don’t find my family attractive and yes, Kisame _is _hot. But so is that one girl in our English course, you know, with the pink hair?”

She laughed, “Smooth talker for someone who tripped and fell on his face after asking Kisame out on a date last year.” Itachi huffed.

“There was a pebble.”

“Mhmmm sure thing hot stuff.” She cackled as his face heated up at the embarrassing memory came up. “But anyways, summer break starts at the end of the week, so when are you leaving? I need to find a new best friend before you leave me.” She picked at non existent crumbs on the table.

“Very funny, you are incapable of making new friends, and why don’t you just come to Konoha for a bit, didn’t you want to check out the hospital? Just stay in at my clans house for a while.”

“Who the heck still says ‘Clan’? That is so outdated.”

“It’s a Konoha thing.” He sighed, “But seriously, you graduate next year and head off to medical school, you have to start thinking of places for your residency so you can apply.”

“Ehh, fine, I’ll come down a few days after you leave and stay a few days, but only if you introduce me to Shisui and your mom, I’ve only ever seen photos.” She pointed a finger at him, “And keep that idiot brother away in case he says something stupid and gets punched.”

“…Consider it done.” He smiled, and wished her a good night’s sleep, “Remember, I’ll be over around 11:45 for the papers.”

She nodded and watched as he left, a few minutes later, she got up and stumbled to her dorm, where her roommate, Pein, sat at his desk. She came in, threw her purse on the ground, and faceplanted onto the comforter.

He didn’t even look up from his laptop but nodded when she said not to bother her while she slept unless the building was burning, or someone was dying.

* * *

Ten minutes after Sakura passed out, Pein received a text from Itachi that read “Set an alarm for Sakura for 11:15 please.” He sighed and stood up to mess with the alarm clock next to the girl’s bed.

After sending a text to tell his friend he’d done it, he put his phone on Do Not Disturb and tried to work through the rest of the chapter. Eventually, after a few hours he rubbed his eyes and went to pack his things up and get ready for bed. He shot a look to his roommate, who was laying face first on her bed on top of the covers, snoring softly. He rolled her over so she wouldn’t suffocate and tossed a towel over her as a makeshift blanket. There. He’s done his part as a good roommate.

* * *

Beep. Beep, beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepb—” Sakura slammed her hand onto the alarm clock she swore she didn’t turn on and sat up. Pein was gone, he had an 8am class, she remembered. Looking at the clock she assumed he set her alarm after someone, probably Itachi, told him to. She looked at the notifications on her almost-dead phone.

**From Kakuzu-san- 7:00am**

** Congratulations on taking the MCAT, I hope you did well. The pay will be great in a few years.**

**From Weasel- 10:45am**

** Don’t forget I’m picking up the papers in an hour.**

**From Puppet Bitch- 11:14am**

** You better not be sleeping in; I’ll break into the dorm myself.**

One thank you text and two good morning texts later, she changed into proper pajamas and brushed her teeth extra hard. When a knock sounded at the door, she grabbed the semi-thick stack of papers on her desk and opened the door. Sasori and Itachi greeted her.

“Good morning Sasori, Itachi.” She smiled and handed them the papers, “Everything’s labeled by class, thanks for taking it in for me.”

Sasori nodded, “It was only slightly out of my way, I want a caramel frappuccino to be doorsmashed to my dorm later.” He took his stack and walked away.

“No, he doesn’t. You’re welcome Sakura,” Itachi clicked his tongue. “The number of classes and work you have is terrifying. Get some rest. Oh, and I’ll be leaving Friday morning since I don’t have any classes.”

“Ah, okay, then I’ll head down on Sunday and stay until the following Saturday then. Is that okay?”

He nodded, “Yes, Mother said she wants to meet the only person who scares me besides Shisui.”

“Perfect, I can’t wait to meet her,” She grinned, “Now get to class I’ll order you dango later as thanks.”

“It’s a date,” He nodded and turned to catch his first class of the day. Sakura shook her head and went back inside to start on her other work.

She spent the day lounging at her desk, equal parts getting work done and napping. She had a late lunch of instant ramen with a stick of celery and only after finishing the last of her assignments for the week, she went back to her bed to cuddle in her blankets and watch a movie.

“Ah, I love Castle in the sky!” She sighed as the credits rolled, she was about to play another movie when she looked at her phone and realized she missed some messages.

**From Weasel- 4:30pm**

** Change of plans, I’m actually gonna leave tomorrow night, Sasuke needs help with something and wants me to help him.**

**From Weasel- 4:33pm**

** Still up for dango? I’m out of class at 5.**

She looked at the clock, it read 4:55pm.

Well, looks like the dango shop is going to have to deal with a pink haired girl in her cherry red pajamas.

**To Weasel- 4:56pm**

** I’ll meet you there.**

And that’s how Itachi found her, sitting at a table in bright red pajamas with a stick of dango in her hand and a small plate of it in front of her. Her pink hair being held up with what looked like a clean dango stick. Sitting down at the table he snatched a stick and bit off the first dango.

“So, what did Sasuke need help with?” She munched.

“Hn, something about his love life probably?”

Sakura choked on her treat, after taking a sip of water she calmed down, “He doesn’t strike me as the type to ask for help on that kind of thing. He always looks like he has a stick up his ass in the photos you show me.”

He glared at her, “That’s my brother you know.” She huffed in response.

“You need to learn that just because he’s your brother doesn’t mean I’m not calling him out.” She stabbed the air with her unfinished dango, “He sounds like an ass.”

He started to say something but stopped, knowing that she was right.

The two continued to eat their dango in an amiable silence, occasionally having conversations but mostly enjoying the company. When they finished, they said goodnight and went back to their respective dorms.

* * *

The next morning, she had emails from most of her teachers, since she turned in the last assignment of the course she didn’t have to come in, she had one class in thirty minutes then she’d be free.

Sakura stepped out of the classroom and stretched before heading back to her dorm. Apparently, both Sasori _and _Kakuzu where going back home for summer break, usually one of them takes a class over the breaks but _no_. Not this time. She huffed and unlocked her door to find Pein packing a bag.

“You’re leaving too?!” She whined.

He shrugged, “Sorry Saku, Konan and I are going an a week long vacation, I’ll be back then.” He mussed her hair and was out of the door before she could respond. She pouted to herself and decided to watch some movies to pass the time.

* * *

It was 4am, Sakura has watched almost every movie on her computer. She no longer could keep herself awake.

She woke up at 7pm that day, she didn’t regret it.

Until she realized she didn’t see Itachi off, “Ah hells, Whatever I’ll see him in like, three days.” She rolled over and fell asleep again.

Friday:

Sakura spent the day reading some of the course material for her classes next year and started her summer work. She had 7 credits and then she was graduating from pre-med to med school.

Saturday:

She worked the entire day at the café. It was pretty empty, since most students were off campus by now. When she got home, she packed her small tote bag with everything she’d need in Konoha, including her laptop and a few school books.

Sunday morning came and she caught the shuttle to the train station twenty minutes from the university. As always, there was a light drizzle, so her hair frizzed at the ends. She bought her ticket and settled down for the six-hour train ride. Pulling out a book, she read a chapter on organic chemistry and made notes on her laptop.

When she _finally_ got off the train, she made quick work of the signs and worked her way down the streets to what was said to be the clan district.

“Huh, so it _is _a Konoha thing.” She muttered. Then she stopped.

She was _Lost._ God, Itachi was never gonna let her live this down. She spotted a shop and walked in.

“Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, my name is Ino- _Woah!” _The blonde behind the counter gasped, “Is that dyed?”

“Uh, no. It’s natural.” She said.

“Amazing, anyways, how can I help you?” The girl, Ino, smiled.

“Oh, I’m kind of lost, it’s my first visit here. I’m looking for the Uchiha district?” She said shyly.

The blonde looked at her weirdly, “Really? Are you sure?” When Sakura nodded, she shrugged, “Head straight down then it’s the third left.”

Sakura bowed and thanked her before leaving the shop, a confused Ino sitting behind the counter. She whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

“Shika, you’re never gonna believe what happened just now!”

**Author's Note:**

> updates once every two weeks, on Saturdays.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> I switched my usual punctuation so I'm using " Instead of ' for speech.


End file.
